Mistakes
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: On Clark's wedding day he gets a visit from... himself! His older self warns Clark of two mistakes that he must fix. What are these mistakes and how will they impact Clark and everyone else in Smallville? Two-shot!


"So today's the day isn't it Clark?" A voice asked and the last son of Krypton turned from where he had been tying his bow tie for his wedding to find himself looking at someone who appeared to be in his fifties with blue eyes just like his own and clad entirely in black.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Clark asked, knowing that whoever this man was he had to have some form of powers since Clark hadn't known he was there.

"I'm you from thirty-five years in the future." The man replied and Clark's face morphed into a glare.

"I'm sure you're thinking I'm lying or something sent by Darkseid to test you, but I'm not."

"If that's true then tell me something only I would know."

"During your freshman year of high school Lana was infected by the Nicodemus flower and she took you to the pool where she proceeded to give you a show that would be the subject of your daydreams for many months to come. In case you think I'm still not being honest, she said and I quote "If life can't be crazy then why bother living it?"

Clark's eyebrows widened as he heard the other man's words; while it was true that he had eventually told Chloe and Pete about what happened with the Nicodemus he had never told anyone exactly what she had said while under it's influence. The only way this man could know what Lana had told him all those years ago was if he was who he claimed to be.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked and the older Clark nodded, taking the question as a sign that his younger self believed him.

"I'm here to stop you from making the two worst mistakes of your life."

"Can this wait an hour? I have a wedding to get to as I'm sure you're aware."

The older Clark was shaking his head before Clark had even finished his sentence.

"There you go, mistake number one."

"What? Marrying Lois? I love her and she loves me, so why shouldn't I marry her?"

"I thought that too once. I thought that Lois was my rock, that she completed me, but I was so very wrong about that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clark asked as he felt himself begin to lose patience.

"What I'm talking about is that if you go through with this wedding you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Two and a half years down the road, at least for you, I caught Lois cheating on me with AC. When I asked her what was going on she told me that she never loved me. She told me that my alter ego was the only thing that mattered to her since it would let her win her Pulitzer. I won't lie to you, I almost killed her and AC I was so angry; I spent the next thirty-four years wearing the black suit and taking down criminals. The only person I ever talked to was Chloe and that was only so she wouldn't worry whether or not I was alive or dead. Even then I only checked in about once every three or four months. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat and every day I wondered where I had gone so wrong. Then she came..."

The older Kryptonian trailed off as he became lost in his past and Clark's potential future, pain clear in his eyes and Clark knew that they were getting to the real reason he had come back.

"Irma showed up at my door and told me that I had to come to the future and that Kara was...dead." His voice cracked on the last word but he continued speaking, his voice full of pain and regret.

"She had been killed by Persuader and a few of his friends that called themselves the Fatal Five. The Legion told me Kara had been ambushed and I don't remember ever wanting to harm someone as much as I did in that moment, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that Kara wouldn't want me to go and kill anyone so I didn't. Instead I went back to my own time where I found a Kryptonian crystal. I went to the fortress and found out it was a message from Kara, that the crystal was sent to me now that she was dead. Kara told me why she had left in the first place. She told me she loved me and that she couldn't stay here and watch me marry Lois so she took my Legion ring and left."

"And you came back to tell me to go after her." Clark finished and his older self nodded.

"Assuming what you're telling me is true, Kara's my cousin and-"

"And she's the only one who ever really understood you. She's your equal in every way but you're too hung up on damned human taboos to realize it! Do you ever think about why Kara or Zod can fly but you can't? It's because you refuse to accept the fact that you are not human no matter how much you might look like one, and if you're honest with yourself that's the only reason you're not going after Kara right now." He finished and Clark started to deny it but then he realized that his older self was right. The only reason he had been with Lois or Lana was because they made him feel like he was normal, like he was human. He looked to his older self who smiled as if knowing what Clark was thinking, and Clark realized, he probably did.

"You're right. I wanted to feel like I was human because I thought if I embraced my heritage than Clark Kent would disappear."

"You just have to find a balance. Being Kal-El all the time isn't exactly that great either; trust me I would know." He said with a laugh, causing Clark to smirk.

"You mentioned two mistakes..." The young Kryptonian asked and his older self nodded.

"Lex was the other mistake. After you go see Kara at Watchtower, you need to go to Luthorcorp and stop Lex from killing Tess. That's the catalyst that causes Lex to be beyond redemption and it cements the hold that Darksied has over him. If you stop him killing Tess you may be able to save him. However you can't stop him yourself he has to make that choice on his own."

"All this time Lex was tainted by Darksied." Clark said in wonder and his older self nodded again.

"Thank you. I know what I need to do."

"Good, now go." His older self replied slipping on a Legion ring that Irma had given him and disappearing, leaving Clark alone in the barn. He bent his knees and flew out the window, flying towards Metropolis as fast as he could.

Sure enough, Kara was on the roof of Watchtower, mere instants from placing the Legion ring on her finger.

"You didn't think I was going to just let you go without saying goodbye did you?" Clark asked as he landed next to her.

"You can fly?!"

Laughing at the amazement in his cousin's voice he nodded before his face turned serious again.

"Now what reason would you have for taking my Legion ring and disappearing to the future?"

"Jor-El told me that if you were going to fulfill your destiny I had to-" She began but she was cut off by Clark's lips impacting on her own.

"You're a terrible liar." Clark said when they finally broke the kiss, only to see tears in Kara's eyes as she turned away from him.

"Kara what is it? Why are you crying?"

"This can't be happening. You're getting married to Lois and-"

"No I'm not. I can't because I don't love her. I love you Kara."

Kara's eyes widened for an instant before they narrowed. Her cousin was just playing with her emotions and she couldn't take it. Seeing the anger and pain clear in her eyes Clark knew that she thought he was lying.

"Marry me."

"W-What?" She asked thinking she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Marry me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Kara. Will you marry me?"

"You're serious."

"I've never been more serious."

"Yes, I will marry you." She said and she kissed him, not realizing that there was a figure in black seeing everything.

"Goodbye Clark, and thank you." He said slipping on the Legion ring and returning to what he knew would be a much brighter future.

**A/N: Just my take on a different ending to season 10. I always hated how Kara left and I felt that she and Clark would've been a great couple. This will be a two-shot including the conversation with Lex and other surprises. The second part will be up soon!**


End file.
